The End of Dreams and Nightmares
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: What is Freddy after? What can he possibly gain from killing all that stand against him? But most important of all, what happens when he gets what he wants? As Freddy finds his last victims, he himself will experience the worst nightmare possible.


**The End of Dreams and Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema.

**Note: **Well, after the positive reception and the fun of writing the death of Jason Voorhees, I decided to have a go writing about Freddy's final death. Now some of you may ask how as he's already dead well just read and see for yourself.

* * *

_You want to know who Fred Krueger was. He was a filthy child murderer who killed at least 20 kids in the neighbourhood. Kids we all knew...__ It drove us all crazy when we didn't know who was doing it but it was even worse when they caught him…lawyers got fat and the judge got famous, but someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place, and Fred Krueger was free, just like that…Bunch of us parents tracked him down after they let him go. Found him in an old boiler room…We poured gasoline all around the place, left a trail out the door, locked the door, then…_

…_So he's dead Nancy. He can't get you. Mommy killed him._

(Marge Thompson, 1981)

* * *

They say it was like a plague, a disease, the next Black Death…but it turned out to be much, much worse…the end of all human life itself. It's hard to believe that 50 years ago it started off as an urban myth in a small town; it was inconceivable to think that it would turn into a world-wide epidemic. But maybe that's what happens when something breaks the laws of physics, turning everything we thought we knew upside down. A man…that was it, a man born sinful and grew proud of it…Freddy Kruger, the bastard child of a hundred maniacs, the dream monster; he goes by many names but the most fitting now would be the apocalypse.

Killed by vengeance, he was brought back by vengeance, taking his revenge on the things that his killers treasured most…their children, in their dreams. As the months turned to years; children would mysteriously die of unexplained causes. Either through mutilation, sleepwalking into the wrong places, or simply dying of fear itself, the authorities couldn't figure it out. The children spoke of a name, Freddy Krueger, and the parents would do nothing, their children were dying! And they would rather see their children in a grave then have them look at them in disgrace.

The years turned to decades, and soon, the town of Springwood lost almost all of its children before they decided to leave and never look back, but by then it was too late. Something was happening to Freddy. He was becoming, more human, not in the way of losing his power, but in the way of wanting more. Each death brought new thirst, the urge to kill increase with every victim, he began losing control and soon…it was no longer the children of Springwood that would suffer, but anyone that dared to close their eyes and dream.

Within 20 years, 75% of the world's population was gone, dead. Many it may seem, but sleeping is inevitable, it was all too easy for Krueger. There were some who fought back; resistances were formed in the dream world against the one man tyrant. The adults were the first to fall; and so it was left to the children, and their mysterious dream powers to fight back. But as their family's fell, so did their determination for fighting, and many took their own lives.

Within 40 years, there were only 100,000 people left…the ones who never gave up. But the power Freddy has was almighty, he was beyond a simply monster in dreams, he was Satan himself. Nothing could stop him; all hope seemed lost for anyone that faced Freddy. But there was still one that continued to fight on, one that not only kept belief that they could win this war, but on many occasions proved they could…Alice Johnson, the Dream Master.

Right from the beginning she fought on, helping whoever she could, fighting for freedom. Starting off as a girl who didn't know her place in the world, and could never believe she was someone, only in her dreams; she was Freddy's ultimate match, and there were times when it looked as if Alice would be the savior, but it was no use, by this time Freddy was too strong.

50 years…the year 2031, Alice Johnson passed away, not by Freddy's claws. Breast cancer, hard to believe in a war torn world that those kinds of deaths still exist. She died peacefully in her sleep, no nightmares, just an easy journey to the other life. With Alice's death, came the death of any hope of stopping Krueger, and so now…population on Earth…3.

Robert opened his can of beans and drank it down in one large gulp; his was a man in his late 60's, short and quite chubby, black rings around his eyes, and cuts all over his arm, both Freddy's mark and his own. He threw the can to the side, and found another, sat back on his bed and drinking the beans down like there was no tomorrow, and in a way there was.

''Robert, any faster and you'll choke!''

''Better that then letting that son of a bitch do it for me'' Robert spat back at Rachel; she was in her late 70's with the face of a forty year old. Black curly hair, the same black rings around her eyes, and her left ear missing. She just sat on the bed of the other side to Robert; and from the corner of them was another man in his early 50's; white hair and beard, quite tall but with no black rings on his eyes or any cuts, but that didn't mean he was any less hurt then his two friends.

''She's right man, and we don't have that much food left!'' He said to Robert, who once he drank down the last of his food threw the can to the side and stood up to him.

''So what if we don't have much food left, we haven't got much time left. Now with Alice gone there is no hope, we haven't had a message on any of our radios in weeks, what if we're the last ones alive Wes? What do you suppose we do?''

Wes didn't answer back; he always had a calm manner about him, even in the most dire of situations. He turned to Rachel, a look of defeat on her face; and then he turned to their food, all but gone. It had been at least a week since they last slept, and that was when Rachel lost her ear. It was just them three against Freddy, they were lucky that they awoke in time, but if they were alone in the dream world maybe it was just them, but Wes didn't want the other to think that.

''We get all the food we can, and bring it up here'' He finally spoke.

''We're leaving?'' Rachel asked, and it looked like Robert was about to protest but Wes stopped him.

''No…we're just going to have a nice meal, talk and maybe rest our eyes for a bit''.

Rachel and Robert looked at him in shock; they were finding it hard to believe what their influential leader just said. Robert started laughing hysterically ''I can't believe this, he's lost it! He's really lost it! You want us to fall asleep?''

Wes didn't respond, but the look on his face said it all, he did want them to go to sleep, there's nothing to give anymore. Freddy had won, and he knew it, instead of going on like this, he thought it might as well end tonight one way or the other.

The three of them found whatever food they could find; made a fire using the dirty old bed mattresses and just tried to enjoy their last meal…which as you could imagine would be hard. But Wes wanted to keep the mood light; he started talking about when the three of them were kids, how they always use to go fishing or see a new movie and cause chaos throughout the cinema.

It did bring back some good memories for them; but where those memories end the nightmare begins, they remember hearing of the children in Springwood dying in their sleep. And soon, it was spreading across all of America. As they grew and traveled hoping to run from Freddy; they watched as peopled died in their sleep, nothing but torn pieces of flesh in the morning.

But despite all they've been through; they haven't really changed much. Robert was still the same old nervous wreck he; always wanted to be the first to know everything, and over reacts from the slightest worry. His girlfriend was the first victim that he knew, and soon followed his family and friends. He's always tried his best to fight on in their honor, but the things Freddy's done to him has made it hard.

Rachel was still the shy and quiet girl that didn't think she needed a boyfriend until her 20's, when Freddy's strike began. She's always been afraid, even when her friends would need her most, she would be too scared of what Freddy will do to her, as he done to her sister. She hated herself for not being brave, for never raising her head to Freddy and hoping for someone else to save her.

Wes…he always has been a natural born leader. Despite being the youngest of the group; he was the most quick thinking and confident, he would always try to keep his head in any situation. But when the Freddy nightmares came knocking, he really suffered, and when he lost his family, he doubted if he could carry on…until someone came to his aid, and taught him to never stop…Alice. The two of them met, and have fought Freddy for years; thanks to her belief, he had regained his, and will keep it until the end.

''I've got ammo'' Robert spoke up, interrupting Wes's stories ''Back of the head, quick and easy won't feel a thing''.

''No, we're not going to need them where we're going''.

''I'm not going back under, why do you want him to kill us? At least we'll be sure to make it as painless as possible!''

''I said we won't need them!''

But that didn't stop Robert; he reached behind him and pulled out a hand gun from his ragged rucksack. Rachel instantly backed off as Robert held the gun to his own head; Wes got up slowly and walked towards his friend ''Robert, put down the gun!''

''NO! He ain't going to get me, or us! Wes, if you don't want to do it I will!''

''We're not going to kill eachother!''

''We've lost don't you get it! That bastard's taking everything away from us! We done what we could, we put up a fight. There's nothing more to give!''

''Robert stop!''Rachel shouted gaining both of them their attention.

Robert then took the gun away from his head, and his hand was slowly rising towards Rachel ''You first, then you won't have to see anything''.

''Robert! Put down the gun!'' Wes shouted, causing Robert to shake and point the gun back at his own head ''Just one more time, we'll go under, and it will all be over''.

''It already is over! I can't take it, I have to do this! You can't stop me…but I'm giving you the choice, are you going to let that thing tear you to shreds, or are you going out the decent way?''

''What's decent about going out before the last fight?''

Robert didn't answer back; he just looked down in shame, this was not the way he wanted to die. He would have rather it be during a peaceful sleep, but that was never going to happen now, Freddy would be waiting. He turned to Rachel ''You?''

There was a part of her that said this would be the easier way to go out; but then again, it's easy now, but about on the other side looking back on this moment? She shook her head. Robert didn't argue, this was their decision ''Close your eyes'' He told her, and she slowly did so.

He turned to Wes ''Well…there's still five more bullets if you change your mind. Take care of Rachel, she doesn't deserve this''.

''No one did. See you soon'' Wes said as he walked over to Rachel, hugging her tight and looking away.

''Adios'' Robert called out.

BANG!

Wes threw on the last bit of dirt, as he and Rachel finished burying Robert's body. After all the years they've fought and lived side by side, it shouldn't have come down to this. All because of one man's inhuman quest for revenge and power. Rachel stood over Robert's grave, and said a quiet pray for him.

''Why do you want us to fall asleep?'' Rachel asked as she watched the sky darken above her.

''Cause it's that time of the day. We need to sleep, otherwise we go…'' Wes then showed off a crazy face, causing Rachel to laugh lightly. But she kept her seriousness about her as she knew that Wes was up to something, he wouldn't just give up and let Freddy kill them just like this.

''What are we going to do when we find Kruger?''

''We face him, and stop him!''

''How?''

''Don't worry, we'll stop him. I promise you'' Wes said with such sureness that it looked like he knew Freddy's time had come. But in a situation like this it was hard to believe.

''I trust you, I always have'' Rachel said.

''I know, thanks. Wait, always? What about the time when we strayed from the school path and got locked in a cemetery?'' He chuckled.

''Yeah well, I trusted you to get us out of it. And you did…mostly''.

''Oh that reminds me…'' Wes then reached into his pocket and from out of it; he pulled a silver necklace with a mermaid on it. Rachel's face lit up with surprise and joy ''Guess I got you out all the way now'' He finished, he still remembered how upset Rachel was when she lost her necklace in that cemetery, and when you don't have to worry about the economy anymore, it wasn't that hard to find. Rachel turned around as Wes clipped the necklace on.

''Thank you so much Wes, I haven't even been able to dream of wearing this again''.

''Sure you have'' Rachel stared at Wes before he continued ''We're dreaming right now'' And just like that, the clouds in the sky shifted and moved away at incredible speed and there was nothing but darkness. And then it started raining blood, dark red blood. Rachel started to have one of her panic attacks; but Wes calmly placed his hand on her shoulder ''Don't worry, this will only be a moment''.

Shadows zoomed all around the buildings, taking on different demonic shapes and sizes; the sound of raspy laughter is heard, and children singing…singing an all too familiar rhyme.

'_One Two, Freddy's Coming for you…_

_Three Four, Better Lock your door…_

_Five Six, Grab your Crucifix…_

_Seven Eight, Better stay up late…_

_Nine Ten…'_

BOOM! A loud bang is heard, and from windows of all the tall buildings around, the souls of children young and old alike comes flying out, screaming for help as they circled the two standing motionless in the centre of this hellish scene. Wes holds onto Rachel tight, as the souls of the children melt into the ground, creating a mystical blue puddle. As the final souls melted into the ground, everything was silent and still once more. And then, four metal knives reached out from the puddle, followed by an arm covered in a red and green sweater, a brown hat, a burnt face and Freddy Kruger rose.

''You thought you was going to get away from me, did you?'' Freddy asked sarcastically before his maniacal laughter echoed throughout the street. This laugher sent chills down Rachel's spine, but Wes stayed as motionless as ever, for some reason he wasn't intimidated ''What's the matter? No final words or curses to throw at me? Maybe I've not been doing my job right, how's this!'' Freddy raised his arms, and all the buildings and the streets were set aflame in dark blood red fire.

Wes and Rachel hold eachother tighter as they try to stay clear of the intense unnatural flames that surrounded them; but then the flames soon took the shape of hands, clawing their way towards the two.

''Why?'' Wes asked, not paying that much attention towards the nightmare going on around them, but instead focused on Freddy ''What could you possibly gain from all this?''

''You know what I gain, the thrill of the kill! This is what I am, what I was made for. To…become…eternal!''

''This is insane and pathetic; you've done all this because you didn't want there to be justice for your crimes, and so you attack the most innocent. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!'' The way Wes was saying this was more to get Freddy annoyed then to really show his frustration. Rachel could tell her friend was up to something, but couldn't work it out right now, as Freddy's anger rose and he soon took on his dream demon form. His body is set alight, his sweater burns off, and his skeleton begins pushing against his skin and makes him bigger. His face becomes more of a piranha. And his glove on his right hand is torn off by an organic version of his glove underneath.

''I fear nothing! This is a war I have won, I am now GOD!'' Feeling so angered, he aimed his claws at Wes, and three of them shoot out and head straight towards him, Freddy didn't want him to die quick; he wanted to make it slow. But he didn't have to worry about that…as Rachel jumps in the way and takes the claws for Wes.

Wes held onto her as she slump to the ground; he gently held her head as he kneeled down next to her ''Rachel, what were you thinking?''

''Sorry, I had to'' She replied weakly.

''It's okay, it may be better this way, I don't think I could have ever left you alone with that maniac''.

''So, was this a part of your master plan?'' She joked and coughed a bit.

''It's still going on, thanks for being brave''.

''It's about time I did something right'' She gasped one last time, before there was nothing left. The lights left her eyes, and she stopped breathing. Wes shut her eyes for her, and gently kissed her forehead.

''You were brilliant'' He whispered. And then Rachel's body disappears in a blue aura, leaving just him and Freddy standing in a hellfire.

''What's the matter? Your girlfriend didn't get to say bye?'' Freddy mocked, but Wes stayed defiant.

''How many families have you killed? All because you couldn't control your own!''

''Who needs a domesticated life? I'm an old cultured kind a guy; the woman cleans, cooks and lets the man be in charge if you know what I mean. Life really is simple, I mean, it's not like I was 100% to blame. How long did the parents of Springwood cover my 'hobbies'? Why didn't the government want to spend on ways to help the children's therapy? Because I'm not the only monster in the world''.

SLASH! Wes grunted and chocked as Freddy stabbed his claws in Wes's gut, holding the man by his head and driving his claws in as slow and painful as possible. Wes screamed and screamed, and all around him, the flames seemed to scream as the sounds echoed long and loud ''But I still love being the monster!'' Freddy laughed as he kept plunging his claws into Wes, and he could feel the man's life fading away in his very hands.

But as well as Wes's life, something else was fading away, the flames and the buildings around. Freddy watched as the buildings changed colour, into something like a black and white drawing, and then simply vanished. The flames died down, smaller and smaller, the tip of the flames floated into the sky before the flames were completely gone. And the sound of children screaming was replaced by child like laughter. Freddy watched as his world was disappearing around him, and he could do nothing to stop it. He then saw the sly grin of Wes's pale face.

''What did you do! What's happening!''

''Don't you get it Krueger; there was no way for you to win this war without any gain. You need victims to dream, and with no victims…no dreams'' Freddy then realized what he had done, this was his last victim, his last chance of entering someone's dreams ''You've destroyed your own resource, why do you think I didn't want to kill myself? Because I wanted to see the look on your face, you realized you killed yourself!''

''NO!'' Freddy yelled, but it was too late for him to do anything as Wes disappeared in a blue aura and with him gone, everything around Freddy disappeared until there was nothing but darkness. The outline of Freddy's body seemed to blur as the colours vanished. He tried to change the scenery, but nothing happened, he tried to create anything from a light flicker to sunshine, but nothing, he had no power anymore.

Freddy wondered around Dream World for what seemed like years; hoping to find something, but all was gone, he was the last of anything. There would be no heaven or hell for him, for he had already passed on; there were only dreams to him. In the real world, it is impossible to hear utter silence, but for Freddy it was no all there was. Nowhere lead on to more of nowhere, and Freddy's legs could carry him no further; he collapsed to his knees and screamed.

He lashed out at himself, tried to pretend he could hear voices, give himself something in this place. He clawed at the ground, all he did was scratch out black dust. There were times were he thought he could see others, but his cries would go unheard and with no reply. Soon, he became mad, but his thirst for power would not leave, just as it seemed as he was at his most powerful, all of it had disappeared by his own hand.

That's when Freddy began to question himself of what he was trying to accomplish; he killed many children in the beginning, just a test of his powers, and as he grew stronger and more children would fall at his blade, that lust for more would consume him. At first, he just wanted to punish the parents that killed him, but all this power meant he could do so much more. But he let the power get the best of him, he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop.

''They gave you what you desired!'' Freddy turned and saw a 9 feet tall troll like man, has 3 eyes and a hump back. It circled him and spoke in a deep voice ''What evil desires, is what the demons grant''.

''Please, give me my power. I need my power!'' Freddy begged to them.

''They did, and you still do. But what is power? You tell me Krueger''.

''Enough of your stupid riddles, I need my children!''

''You are weak; you did not know what you want or what you had. The demons allowed you their power, and you use it to end life itself! You are not worthy, you are merely waste. Farewell'' And then from behind Freddy, three serpent like demons sucked up all of his power, literally. Freddy saw his power drained from his very body, and into the serpent bodies of his Gods. With all of his power gone, Freddy slumps to the ground, vomiting a pool of blood.

''Please, give it back'' He begged again, but this was more of a whimper.

''To do what Krueger? You are nothing more, than what is left. The power of Gods and demons belong to those who are truly eternal. You were never that, you were lamb in a lion's body and pride. Youth was yours to take, not life'' With that, the three dream demons disappeared behind Freddy, taking back what was theirs. Then the Dream Troll turned and walked away, but Freddy wasn't finished.

''Kakushai!'' He called the Troll by its dream name, and it stopped in its tracks ''What kind of God are you? Leaving a mortal to weep, ever heard of the Good Samaritan? Give me something, give me a morsel…GIVE ME LIFE, SO I CAN SINK MY TEETH INTO IT!'' And then it happened, Freddy Krueger broke down, crying and weeping for anything. Even to him, this was too much for him to have nothing. Freddy looked up, but Kakushai was gone.

''NO, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASE…no, I don't want your forgiveness. I don't need anyone's forgiveness. I will never be sinned, I am what I am, all powerful. You hear me Demons and Gods, you worship me! I killed a world that didn't believe in you! You should be grateful, I don't need you, you need me!''

''It's always been about you hasn't it Krueger'' A female voice spoke, a very familiar voice to Freddy. He turned around, and was blinded by a tall stream of blue light. But something blocked the light, and Freddy could see what it was, standing in front of him, in simply rose pajamas…

''Nancy?'' He whispered, not sure if this was real or not. But it had to be, there was nothing else. It really was his enemy, the young Nancy Thompson who was standing in front of him.

''You're not above God, you're not even above the Devil. You're just a man''.

Freddy ignored her words, and advanced on her like a drunk ''Hey little Nancy, as you can see my business is a little slow today. Ha, ha, ha…I killed them all. You lost!''

''Really? We are here, with our families and happy. What have you got left?''

''I know this place is a little small for me, but I'll be back to my old ways. In fact, I feel in the mood right now. STARTING WITH YOU!'' He charged forward and tried to strike at Nancy with his claws, but then a hand shrouded in blue aura grabs Freddy by the throat and holds him in place. And standing next to Nancy was none other than Alice Johnson, in her young Dream Master form.

''It's rude to interrupt when someone is speaking!'' Alice said, but again Freddy paid no attention, he was too drunk in this new revelation of not being alone.

''Well, well, my two favourite girls have come back for me, how sweet. How about we get to know eachother really well, I'll even let you girls go first''.

''You're disgusting'' Alice spat BAM! And then punched Freddy in the gut, causing him to drool blood and cough violently.

''Alice'' Nancy said, telling her this doesn't have to be a violent conflict, as much as Nancy wished it could be ''Krueger, you've got what you wanted, there's nothing more for you to give''.

Freddy panted until he was able to speak again ''So what? You giving me a medal?''

''No…a way out'' Freddy was quite surprised with what Nancy was saying ''You deserve Hell, to be punished for what you've done and relive what your victims felt when you killed them. No one, not even you deserve to have nothing forever. That's why we're here, to offer you a way out''.

Every part of Freddy's body was screaming with joy; he could finally escape every person's worst nightmare, even if it was Hell, it was surely better than this…wow, Hell better than someplace else, who'd a thought? But as Freddy was gradually agreeing with the two girls, he remembered who these two girls were. They were his enemies, people that stopped him before, and swore to kill Freddy at all cost, and here they were offering him sanctuary.

Freddy's anger rose again; Alice kept her grip on Freddy tight as he started to loss all sense of rationality. This was his chance to be saved; but he didn't want it to be them to save him, he didn't want to grovel at their feet and beg for freedom ''NO!'' He shouted ''You will not save me, I am every nightmare you ever had, every fear you could experience. And yet, you still try to help me! No way! Not from you, live me be!''

''Fine'' Nancy said ''But this is the last time anyone will save you. We will not be able to come back for you''.

''Don't let the door hit you on the way out'' Freddy spat back at them.

''But there's one thing we want you to do'' Alice spoke up, Freddy wasn't going to do it but he listened anyway ''Say the rhyme''.

''What?'' Freddy asked a bit shocked.

''Your rhyme, say it!'' Alice said again.

Freddy looked back and forth between the two, finding it hard to realize what was with these two, first they try to save him and now they want him to say his very national anthem. He does so anyway, saying it with pride ''One Two, I'm coming for you. Three Four, Better Lock your door. Five Six, Grab your crucifix. Seven Eight, Better stay up late. Nine Ten…Nine Ten…'' Freddy's pride disappeared as he tried to remember what the last words were, he had actually forgotten his own rhyme.

''Never sleep again?'' Alice spoke up, Freddy turned to her in shock ''That's exactly what it is Krueger, never. Once we leave you, there is only you''.

Nancy continued ''Alone forever…no death, no way of ending it. This was always going to happen Krueger. Like I said before…your nothing, your shit''.

With that said, Alice tossed Freddy back. He landed and tumbled along the ground; and as he turned, watched as Alice and Nancy turned and walked back into the ray of light, before it closed forever.

''NO, NO WAIT, COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!'' But it was too late for Freddy. The door closed, and nothing surrounded Freddy's body. He continued to scream and plead into the distance, only after losing everything does he realize it, there was no coming back from this. When he's been resurrected, there's always been a world to go back to and victims to attack. But this was the end…the end of life, the end of Freddy Krueger.

* * *

_So there it is, Freddy Krueger himself experiencing the worst nightmare possible, complete isolation from anything. I know he didn't really die in this, but in a way this is the only true way to kill him. Pretty extreme I know, but in a way Freddy deserves this, because what can he gain from killing everyone? He brought this on himself. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this; and if you did I also write a similar story with Jason's final death, you can't miss it 'The Death of Jason Voorhees' LOL. Let me know what you think, hope to hear from you all soon!_


End file.
